


Беседа под одеялом

by FixDestroy_2018, Lenuchka



Series: Драбблы NC-17 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, PWP, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Вечер у По, Финна и Рей очень приятный.





	Беседа под одеялом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pillow Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914733) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



— Пресвятая… Сила. — По, тяжело дыша, упал на спину и уронил руку на глаза. — Хватит, больше не выдержу, последний раз я мог кончить трижды за ночь, когда мне было _семнадцать_. — Его щеки разрумянились, губы покраснели, грудь тяжело поднималась от усталости.

Рей громко, радостно рассмеялась. 

— Ооо, а мы хотели пойти на четвертый заход, — пошутила она. По заскулил.

— Может быть, и на пятый, — широко улыбнулся Финн. — Пять — хорошее число.

— Пощадите, — взмолился По. — Мне завтра понадобится способность _двигаться_.

— О, ладно, — сказала Рей и коротко обменялась взглядами с Финном. С каждым днем они все больше совершенствовались в Силовой телепатии. Мастер Люк говорил, что их связь — одна из сильнейших из тех, что он видел. Глаза Финна слегка распахнулись, а потом он ярко и озорно улыбнулся.

— Хороший план, — ответил он, и По убрал руку с лица, чтобы с подозрением на них посмотреть.

— После того, как ты сказал это в прошлый раз, я неделю ходил с зеленой шевелюрой, — начал он, но Рей растянулась на нем и поцеловала, заставив замолчать. — Ммм, _ммм_ , пфф, — мужественно добавил По. Финн раздвинул ему ноги и подполз ближе.

— Просто лежи тут, — твердо сказала Рей, — и позволь мне целовать тебя, пока Финн… _ох_. — Она прервалась, застонав, когда Финн приподнял ее за бедра и с легкостью вошел. Он остановился всего на секунду, прежде чем начать двигаться в ровном ритме, который заставлял Рей тихо, прерывисто ахать от удовольствия в губы По.

— Звезды, — выдохнул По, — вы такие чертовски _красивые_. — Он обхватил Рей за талию, чтобы помочь ей не скользить вперед от движений Финна, и она уткнулась лицом ему в шею, мелко покусывая ее.

— Ты… мммм… очень хорошая подушка, — довольно сказала Рей, чуть крепче уперевшись локтями над его плечами, — О, крифф, Финн, вот здесь.

По взглянул через плечо Рей в красивые глаза Финна. Финн подмигнул ему и сделал бедрами что-то такое, что заставило Рей взвизгнуть По в шею. — Всегда хотел быть подушкой, — рассеянно сказал он, — Давнее мое желание, мечтал об этом в детстве…

Финн расхохотался и сбился с ритма. 

— Ты _не помогаешь_ , По, — отчаянно проговорил он. Рей тихо зарычала.

— А я должен помогать? — спросил По и невинно похлопал ресницами в сторону Финна, который рассмеялся сильнее. — Я думал, что служу подушкой.

— Подушки не разговаривают, — твердо заявила раскрасневшаяся Рей, подняв голову, чтобы посмотреть на него и крепко поцеловать. Финн наконец, пусть и с трудом, перестал смеяться и возобновил неистовые ритмичные движения, а По с радостью глотал стоны Рей.

Он убрал одну руку с ее талии — в любом случае в ней не было необходимости, ведь Рей уже удобно устроилась — и осторожно опустил руку междуих телами. Она была восхитительно влажной под его пальцами, и По улыбнулся ей в губы, нащупав ее клитор, провел по нему пальцем тем движением, которое, как выяснили они с Финном, быстрее всего подводило Рей к оргазму. Рей оторвалась от его губ, вскрикнула длинно, низко и победно, задрожала. Финн издал отчаянный, задушенный звук и содрогнулся, когда его накрыло отголоском оргазма Рей через Силу.

Они оба упали на По, тяжело дыша, и тот, задыхаясь, рассмеялся из-под кучи потных и уставших форсъюзеров. 

— Хорошая подушка, — пробормотал Финн, неуклюже целуя По в щеку.

— Подушке нужен воздух, — выдохнул По. Они перекатились на бок, давая ему достаточно места, чтобы отдышаться, и, плюхнулись рядом, крепко прижавшись к его плечам.

— Ммм, — удовлетворенно промычала Рей в плечо По. — Мы должны снова это сделать.

— О, Сила, я _не могу_ , — жалобно сказал Финн.

— Не сейчас, — ответила Рей, неуклюже шлепнув Финна по руке. — А вообще.

— О, тогда хорошо, — сказал Финн, придвигаясь ближе к По, и протянул руку, чтобы погладить Рей по волосам. — Да, должны.

— Я в деле, — согласился По, улыбнувшись в потолок. — …Какой-нибудь другой ночью, но не этой. Потому что, _Сила дорогая_ , вы двое меня _заездили_.

Рей сонно рассмеялась ему в шею и согласилась. 

— Спи, милая подушка.

— Хорошая подушка, — довольно сказал Финн. По слегка покачал головой, вздохнув. Он лежал, улыбаясь в потолок, и слушал, как дыхание его любовников становится сонным.

— Спокойной ночи, любимые, — прошептал По, как только убедился, что они уснули, и тоже счастливо погрузился в сон.


End file.
